Fight For Me
by ItsKatiee61
Summary: One-shot. Paige and Emily try to deal with the reality of their relationship, spanning from episodes 4x09 -4x11


**A/N: I do not own anything. Just my own version of what happened between Paige and Emily, between their semi break-up in 4x09 to what I hope to be a reconciliation in tonight's episode 4x11. Enjoy the read, I apologise for the length and please review if you can.**

* * *

'Em, are you awake?' Paige asked quietly, hoping Emily was still awake that way she could at least give the birthday girl a goodnight kiss and restore the tiniest light of hope between them. Instead she didn't hear a response, what made it worse was that Paige sensed her girlfriend was only pretending.

Paige was at the stage now where she was holding back floods of tears, she had already cried so much tonight, she knew if she started up again she wouldn't be able to stop. She switched off the light, curled up in bed and secretly hoped Emily would just turn around and wrapped her arms around her, like she usually did whenever they were sat or in bed together. She just wanted the comfort of the girl she loved arms around her, telling her everything would be okay in the end, that they could still make their dreams _together_ come true. Sadly, the harshness of reality was already seeping its way into their dreams, while dripping, doubts of distance, fear and uncertainty into their relationship. A night that was supposed to be so special was quickly ruined, Paige understood she played a part in it, she should have explained about Emily's injury but deep down the words 'we have to face reality, we're not going to be together' hurt her more than anything. Was Emily really giving up on their relationship that easily? Was she really giving up on Paige? Without realising, a stream of tears were making silent rivers along the girls cheeks, dampening the pillow below her right ear.

After about an hour of thinking, silent whimpering to herself, tiredness began to take over. But as the tiredness began to creep in, Paige found it harder and harder to silence her sobs. Eventually she allowed herself to fall deeper, but this time unable to control a sniffled sob from making itself known within the dark room. Paige though Emily was more than likely asleep at this point, not feeling so bad for allowing her weakness to creep through again. Slowly she started to drift deeper into a restless slumber.

Emily lay there quietly, deep down she knew she should have answered Paige when she asked if she was awake, but everything going on in her mind at the moment was far too much to process. Truthfully, she couldn't remember the last time she got a good night's sleep. Emily's mind raced over different scenarios regarding the Jenna accident, was it really an accident? If she hadn't got to Jenna in time would they be at the forefront of yet another murder. Her life was becoming so messed up, she'd almost hand herself into the police to escape her twisted reality. Then there was Paige. The one thing that offered her life some _balance_, _hope, a safe place. _ The image of Paige's face burned in her memory, seeing her tears brought on floods of her own, as she single handily destroyed any hope of them being together next year. Emily has already lost almost everything, her house has thousands of dollars damage to it, her swimming career is over, her hope of getting into college is quickly dwindling and her parents are not only struggling financially but also being questioned by social services. Then there's Paige, all these other things, she previously listed in her mind were all taken away from her as a result of 'A', a weird coincidence, or some weird outside force, but it was her who decided to reign doom down on her relationship tonight. A night, Paige had probably been planning for weeks, she went behind her back and enlisted the help of her friends so that everything would be perfect. It then dawned on Emily, not once did she say 'thank you' or even compliment Paige on the party. She was selfish tonight, she took Paige for granted, that was one thing Emily promised herself she would never do after that night when Paige finally opened up to her on her porch, and then again after her panic attack in the woods. But she broke that promise tonight; she just hoped she hadn't done so much damage to their relationship, in that the reality of their situation would become too much for them. Too much for Paige. She didn't think she could feel worse about herself until she heard a quiet, tiresome sniffle coming from her girlfriend, she thought and hoped Paige would be asleep by now.

Emily waited another few minutes before building up the courage to speak to her.

"Paige? Paige, are you awake?" Emily voiced rasped, quite enough not to wake the girl in case she was asleep.

"Mmmhmm" Paige replied sleepily, as she moved ever so slightly, both girls still lying with their backs to one and other.

"Sorry if I woke you" Emily added.

"It's okay" Paige returned hazily.

"I should have said this earlier… but ummm thank you for tonight, I know tonight didn't go to plan, but that's not to say I didn't recognise the amount of handwork that went into it" Emily spoke softly, still unsure of her words, knowing it wasn't enough to fix their current issues but maybe it would settle the air enough that they both might get a peaceful night's sleep.

"No worries, Em" Paige spoke hesitantly, not really knowing how to reply.

"Can I ask another question?" The tension still clearly evident between the two.

"Ummm, sure"

"What was with the dress? I think the last time I saw you in a dress was that night… after you had the date with Sean" Emily asked cautiously.

On hearing the question Paige quietly laughed to herself, causing an unshed tear to make it's way over her cheek and drop silently onto the pillow. She replied still a mixture of emotion "Honestly, Hanna recommended I wear the dress. I asked her a few days ago to help me pick out something to wear. I knew going shopping with Hanna was probably a bad idea, but I figured she needed a distraction, and what better way than shopping. I had tried on a few suits, but nothing really worked so Hanna suggested I try a dress. When I walked out of the dressing room, Hanna said it looked amazing, and joked that she would've taken me then and there if I didn't already have a…. girlfriend. She ummm… said that your eyes would fall out of your head when you saw me…" Paige's voice breaking as she finished answering Emily's question.

"Paige, I'm sorry about tonight…"

"Can we not do this now, Emily" Paige spoke her voice quivered with sadness once again.

Paige turned around in the bed hoping Emily would follow suit. Emily did. The two were always in sync. The tan girl turned around almost immediately and curled into her girlfriend's arms, placing a chaste kiss to her collar bone in the process.

"You really did look beautiful tonight, Paige"

"Let's just try to get some sleep, k?" Paige placed a gently kiss to her girlfriend's head, her mind finally made up on what she needed to do.

They both fell asleep knowing they were just as far from solving their problems as they were when they went to bed. They both knew their time together wasn't over just yet; they just needed to fight that little bit harder.

* * *

Emily was awoken by stray fragments of sunlight making their way into the room through the gaps in the dusky coral curtains. She reached her hand out hoping to find Paige somewhere within her grasp. Unfortunately the auburn haired girl was nowhere to be found.

Emily sat up quickly, wiping her eyes in the hope they would adjust to her awakened state quicker. Her mind was already running 100 miles a minute, especially considering everything that had happened with Jenna the night before, '_Had something happened to Paige?' _ Her heart raced, and stomach dropped sickeningly as that idea made itself known in her mind.

Eventually her misty eyes landed on a perfectly folded piece of paper lying on the coffee table with her name written in Paige's handwriting on the outside.

Emily's breath caught in her throat as she made her way over to it. She forced herself to take deep breath, before opening the letter. She immediately understood it was going to be so much more than a simple note, that she decided to go for a morning jog or swim, or even that she was making a quick trip to the corner shop; a 5 minute walk from here, to get some cheap coffee. Emily sat herself down on the edge of the sofa bed, before finding her courage.

_Dearest Em,_

_I understand waking up like this must have been quite a shock but I promise you I'm fine, everything's fine. While I'm making promises here's another… I promise this letter isn't what you think it is._

_Last night I did a lot of thinking, thinking about you, about me, about us and I figured we both need time. I know time seems scare now after our conversation last night by the dock, but I think we both need to figure out what we really want in the future and for right now. You set the record straight when it came to the reality of our relationship, come next September. But Em, that's the reality or our future, not right now. The reality of right now, is that we're both in a bad place. I shouldn't have gone ahead and planned out our future so quickly, it can be scary… it is scary. I gave us hope. I gave YOU hope and that came tumbling down at the worst time possible. I understand you are going through so much right now with your family, the house, your injury, even with your friends. I only added to your problems by giving you false hope, I made a mistake and I'm sorry for that. But I'm not the only one to blame here, Emily. You made me feel like I was your second choice. Honestly, I can understand and even deal with coming after your friends and family, but it seems lately I'm last to be considered, after your friends, after your family, after your problems, after everything… and maybe that makes me weak…maybe it makes me selfish, or maybe I'm just not the ballsy woman you fell in love with._

_I promised this letter wasn't and isn't to break up… it's to give us both, some space, space for ourselves, space for us think. I'm too madly in love with you to not fight for everything this relationship is worth, but Em, I have to fight for myself too. We have both always talked about this higher power or connection, which always manages to bring us back together, and maybe such a thing exists. We've already gotten past so much together, I don't know about you, but I'm not quite ready to give up the fight just yet. _

_ Love Always,_

_Paige xx_

_P.S I have already prepared some breakfast in the fridge, please eat. Aria should get there around 10:30am, to bring you home. Leave the key under the mat, please. We'll talk soon, when the time's right. I promise. _

_Please fight for us, Emily. Fight for me._

Emily's eyes flash over the letter repeatedly, every time her mind read a word over again it made less sense. Her heart was racing, she knew deep down that everything written by Paige was correct, but her body was awash with so many emotions; sadness, anger, fear, regret, she couldn't process what was going on right now. Looking over the letter once more she noticed some of the words had smudged on the left hand corner. Paige had been crying, almost instantaneously a warm teardrop of her own fell onto the piece of paper. Ironically it landed right by Paige's tear stain but just far enough that their tears didn't touch, no longer interlinked.

Anger began to settle in, anger at Paige leaving her like this, anger at this '_stupid' _letter, anger at herself. Strangely being angry was still a new feeling for Emily, before Alison died the girl rarely got angry, always one to stay calm and shy away from tense situations, being angry was not a typical trait of sweet, nice and timid Emily Fields. Lately she can barely remember what that felt like, lately she woke up angry, went to bed angry, spent her whole day angry, her only exception being Paige. Her anger took over, and in a flash of fury Emily crushed and crumbled the delicate piece of paper in her hands and threw the ball of a scrunched up mess across the room, before sliding off the edge of the bed to sit on the ground and just give into her emotions, as painful sobs racked through her body… what added to her pain was she knew Paige was more than likely doing the exact same thing in her room at home.

Emily must have nodded off again during her breakdown, because the next thing she knew she was being gently shook awake by Aria.

"Em, Emily? Wake up, are you okay?"

"I screwed up…" was all Emily could manage before the petite brunette sat down beside her, whispering encouraging words into her ear.

"Hey, how about we pack up your things and you can come over to mine or Spencer's? Aria asked her friend.

Emily began to calm, her sobs had slowed down to an odd sniffle here and there. Strangely sitting in Aria's arms crying her heart out for the last half an hour, gave her time to think things through a little more. She began to realise crying wasn't going to help her get Paige back. She was ready to fight, but Paige was right Emily needed to come to terms with her current situation before she could put herself, her whole self, back into her relationship with Paige.

"Aria, do you mind if we stay and have breakfast?… umm Pai… I could really do with some food before we leave" Emily asked, deciding it was best to leave out the fact that Paige had prepared it in case Aria thought going home was a better idea, her voice slightly hoarse from all the crying she had been doing.

"Sure Em. No problem" the two set off in the direction of the kitchen. Aria took a seat at the kitchen table while Emily walked over to the cupboards to get a bowl for the fruit she knew Paige had already prepared. She opened the fridge door and a watery smile spread across her face, already prepared in a bowl was all of Emily's favourite fruit with a small colourful jug of greek yogurt placed neatly beside it. Emily prepared her food and made her way over to the kettle to make some tea, ever since her stomach ulcer she found tea much easier on her stomach. Placed just in front of the kettle Emily saw two mugs, one with the makings of vanilla green tea; her favourite, and another with a small note saying there was '_enough coffee in the pot, made to Aria's preference, if she wants a cup_'. Emily let out a sad laugh, a lonely tear streaking her tan cheek; of course Paige would go to all this trouble, even though they were both in this weird place right now.

It was just so Paige.

When Emily sat down at the table handing Aria her cup, Aria looked up and saw the sadness written across her friend's face once again.

"Paige prepared all this didn't she?" Aria asked. Emily just nodded in response, giving her friend a shy smile. They ate and drank in a comfortable silence.

* * *

"You all ready to go?" Aria directed at Emily.

"Yep, I think I have everything"

"Cool, I'll take your bag to the car and you can lock up"

"Oh wait I'll just be two seconds, I have to get one last thing" Emily spoke as she walked back into the house towards the living room, looking around for a moment before her eyes landing on what she was looking for. She quickly walked towards the crumbled piece of paper, carefully unravelled it, smoothed it out as best as she could and placed it in her back pocket. There was no way she was leaving that behind, it was a nice reminder.

Emily went and met Aria outside waiting in Emily's Toyota, the petite girl collected Emily's car from the Fields' house and drove it out to the lake house, since she didn't have a car of her own yet.

"Ar, I can drive if you want?"

"No, it's fine. You've had a umm… _busy_ few days, you should take it easy. Plus it's only thirty minutes back into Rosewood, so it's no big deal." Emily gave in to Aria's request.

They both spent the drive in silence that was one thing she was grateful to Paige for, asking Aria to collect her. Aria knew exactly when she didn't want to talk; Spencer and Hanna would fill the car with non-stop questions, solutions to her problems and probably throw in some remarks at Paige, just as a way of showing alliance to Emily, even though they were all good friends at this point.

About half way through the journey Emily received a text from her mom telling her Mrs DiLaurentis offered her a place to stay and she had already agreed to it. '_Because it's as if her week couldn't get any better', _Emily thought to herself.

"Hey Aria, instead of going to yours can we head to Spencer's and see if Hanna can come by, too?"

"Why Em? Is everything okay… Is it A?" Aria asked immediately panicked.

"No, my Mom just text me saying Mrs DiLaurentis wants us to stay with her, and my Mom took her up on the offer…" Emily replied exasperatedly.

* * *

After finally agreeing to move into the DiLaurentis house, after a few days, Spencer helped Emily move her things into Ali's old room. She had done it for her friends and in a way for Paige, she figured if she could find some clues to Cece or anything linked to Red Coat, they're that one bit closer to being the far side of this mess, they call their lives.

"Em, are you sure you're okay to do is? I mean you could invite Paige over." Spencer suggested knowing this must be hard for her friend.

"Spence, you know Paige and I aren't in the best place at the minute… We haven't talked since the party, only a few glances here and there when we're in the same classroom or when we meet on the hallway" Emily spoke softly, her tone becoming drearier as a sense of sadness washed over her. She was beginning to really miss Paige; she missed her subtle touches, the way they kissed, the way Paige's hold on her got the little bit tighter just before they had to go their separate ways.

"I'm sorry, Em… I can't imagine how hard it is, and then having to spent the night in a shrine to Alison. You really don't have to do this, Emily."

"We both know why being here is a good idea, if we're to find anything out about Cece, chances are we'll find them here, me being here gets us that bit closer to solving this mystery. But what hurts is, I know this house will always be associated with Alison but most people seem to be forgetting that Maya also; although only for a short while, lived here too. Our first real meeting was in this room, she was the one that immediately made me feel like my true self, she helped me to be me. Yes, Alison may have been my first love, but Maya helped me to become the person I am today, she was the first person I truly felt love from, the first person who reciprocated my love to the extent I deserved. She was my first time. Yes, Maya and I may not have been best suited to one and other, we both wanted different things at that stage of our lives, but I still love and miss her, and probably a part of me always will. Maybe if I didn't meet Maya and circumstances weren't the way they are today, maybe I'd be that little bit happier, have suffered a little less heartbreak but I could still be in the closet, still hiding my true self… and that also means chances are there would be no Paige. Paige the girl, who has stuck by my side through everything, someone who finds happiness in the things that make me happy, someone who finds a way to love me beyond the love I deserve. I never thought I would find happiness or _hope _again after Maya's death, but Paige gave me that. She waited, gave me space and time, opened up her whole heart for me, just so I could realise she was the one. She is the one. Paige helped me to love and be loved again, and for that reason I will always be thankful to Maya." It was in that moment that Emily realised that was exactly what Paige was doing right now. Paige waited for her before, and she was doing it again, because Paige McCullers would spend her whole lifetime waiting for Emily Fields.

"It's for that reason why I was so reluctant to stay here. I didn't just have to come to terms with sleeping in Alison's old bedroom, I had to come to terms that this was where I met Maya, where I was put on track to meeting Paige. Alison and Maya were taken from me, from us by the means of something out of our control, but now I run the risk of losing Paige, and that's all because of me…" As Emily finished speaking, her breath was disorientated, her voice slightly hoarse and her eyes reddened by the warm tears, flowing in sad streams down her face. Her body shook with sadness, her strength giving in as she felt Spencer's strong but lean arms wrap around her, just like they did the night she was outed by Wilden, then again the night of Maya's death and again just now as the true reality of her relationship with Paige hit her hard. She wasn't willing to give up so easily anymore. She was ready to fight.

After about an hour, Emily began to compose herself. Spencer stayed to chat for another little while, trying to pick up the other girl's mood, luckily it was helping. Emily seemed a little more like herself again. It was about 5 o clock when both girls said their goodbyes, Spencer headed home and Emily made her way to work.

* * *

When Emily returned from work she noticed Mrs Dilaurentis sitting by herself in the living room, she looked sad.

Emily returned a few minutes later with a cup of tea for the older woman, hoping she would find some comfort in it.

Mrs Dilaurentis told Emily about the hardships of going through a divorce, she was happy for the company but fully expected Emily not to understand.

"I don't expect you to understand" Jessica spoke, almost apologetic for overspilling into her personal life.

"No, I do." Emily sighed softly, playing with her hands, unsure whether to open up to Mrs DiLaurentis or not, "I'm going through it myself… someone I'm dating. We're becoming different people, but… I keep trying to ignore that"

"Well, what does _he _think?" The blonde woman questioned, catching Emily off-guard for a moment.

"Ummm… Actually, I wasn't sure but, I guess not…" Emily had to take a second to regain her breathing; she never knew how people would react to her relationship. "I'm with a girl. I realise that's who I wanna be with, and that's who I am" Emily spoke a little more confident this time, she wasn't ashamed of who she was anymore.

"I'm very proud of you, Emily" Mrs DiLaurentis offered her a comforting smile.

The two continued to talk about Alison, Emily explaining that she too has seen Alison. Her words not shocking to Jessica, "of course you have, you loved her as much as I have".

But then Mrs DiLaurentis said something that really struck Emily, "I wish that Ali could have returned those feeling, I couldn't have asked for a better person to love her, than you." She was right Alison never did reciprocate the feelings Emily had for her, and if she did it was always a game, or _k__issing practice, _there was nothing more to it. But in a way it seemed like Mrs D was reassuring her relationship with Paige, even though the woman didn't know who Emily was talking about. Emily knew just how much Paige loved and cared about her, and she knew just how much she loved her back. She would be stupid to give it all up just because they may not be together come September.

* * *

The next Monday, Hanna ran into Paige in the hallway. The dark haired girl seemed sullen, but still happy to see Hanna somewhat back to herself after all the trouble lately with her mother.

"Hey Hanna, how are you doing? I mean umm, if you don't want to talk about it… that's cool too" Paige questioned mumbling out her words, she began to panic when she realised Hanna probably still wasn't doing great, but she _stupidly_ had to bring it up.

"I don't, but thanks for asking. I do want to know how you are though, Paigey?" Hanna chirped.

"I'm fine… and don't call me Paigey, when did that even start becoming a thing you call me?" Paige tried to play off her obvious dark mood.

"Paige, really? It's me you're talking too" Hanna tried again.

"It's you, Hanna Marin I'm talking too, really? Who knew?" Paige laughed at her sarcastic response, a little too proud of the comment she just made.

"Haw Haw, look at you being funny. Seriously though Paige, how are you?" The blonde met Paige's eyes this time, no more time for jokes; Hanna wasn't going to leave until she got a genuine answer. Just then the bell rang, _saved by the bell _she thought to herself, as she pointed to a nearby classroom hoping to get away.

"Paige McCullers, don't you think about leaving, I know you have a free period now. You're not getting away that easily. We're going to talk." Hanna spoke adamantly.

"How do you even know that, are you like my stalker… or something?" Paige asked incredulously.

"Nope. I however, am supposed to be in my world history class…" An immediate sense of knowing flashed across Paige's eyes. "…with someone you might know, one Emily Fields ring any bells? Well this class just happens to be her favourite to take a bathroom break in, and when she does she goes missing for at least 10 minutes… and you and I both know that's not because she finds the class extremely boring. I think even Mrs Welch has picked up on your little trick, McCullers… or something" Hanna finished with a smug smirk.

"Okay. Okay Marin, you win. Anyway you should be more focused on you classwork than worrying about your friend's lengthy bathroom breaks".

"You don't need to focus so much on school when you have a Spencer, lingering around" Hanna replied.

"I don't think you'd have '_a Spencer lingering around', _if she heard you implying she was some kind of knowledge spreading pet" Paige added.

"Yeah, well she isn't here, and you need to stop throwing this conversation off course. I want to know how you're doing, honestly"

"I'm doing okay. Okay?" Paige spoke but Hanna's eyes sending her a look that she was looking for a little more information. "It's been hard; we haven't talked since her disastrous party about 10 days ago now. I don't know how she reacted to my letter; I'm taking the silence as a good thing she didn't want to just call everything off when she found it so hopefully that means she's actually taking the time to think things through. I just hope by thinking things through, it brings her back to me…" Paige's voice quietening towards the end.

"How is she? Paige asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

"She's doing okay too. She's a fighter, Paige. Emily Fields doesn't give up that easily. You were brave to give her the space she didn't think she needed, but I can promise you she's putting it to good use. You'll both find your way back together" Hanna spoke placing a hand on the taller girl's shoulder for comfort.

"Thanks Han… umm can you do me a favour and give these back to her? I was just going to put them into her locker but I guess it softens the blow if it comes through you." Paige added, rooting through her bag, before pulling out two tickets to the Hoedown dance this weekend. Emily had bought them about a week before her birthday, they had never attended a dance together as a couple and the day they bought them they had stayed up all night talking about what they'd wear, joking about doing the two-step and mock singing country songs to one another. But now Paige didn't want to ruin Emily's night by going, so she figured Emily could just go with her friends and still have a good night.

"Paige, no. You have to go. You and Em were so excited."

"I know, but if she still needs time I don't want to cross that line just yet, especially not over some country dance. Emily can just go with you guys. I really don't mind staying at home"

"Is there any way I can convince you to go?" Hanna asked.

"Nope"

"How about I make you a deal? I'll take back one ticket for Emily and you keep the other, you and Em don't have to go together she can ride with Spence and Toby. It's a fundraiser for Rosewood High so all the sports teams will be there including a lot of the swim team, who you are friends with Paige, you can just avoid Emily. Plus Caleb said he'll only go if you got roped in too. He said he wants someone to keep him company minding the drinks when everyone else is up dancing, he said that's probably where you'll be with your uncoordinated dance moves. Plus you know Emily's not going to go if she knows she was the reason you decided not to attend." Hanna practically pleaded with the girl to go.

"Fine, I'll consider it Marin. It is a school fundraiser, and I mean you're right about Emily. Also, what makes you think I'll be minding the drinks, are you trying to suggest I can't dance? Because I'll have you know I'm an expert." Paige winked eventually giving into the blonde's pleas.

"We'll see. See you on Saturday, cowboy" Hanna walked down the hallway, turning to wink back at Paige.

"I said I'll consider it!" Paige returned just as quick, a smirk now plastered to her face, but Hanna knew that was as good as a yes from the girl, she was just too stubborn to come outright and say it.

Paige then got up off the bench they had been sitting on and started heading in the direction of her next class, the bell would ring any second. "She'll come back to you, Paige" Paige turned to meet Hanna's eye line when she heard the blonde speak again, this time sending her a thankful smile. "I know" she whispered just below her breath, her head dipping, as a single tear escaped her eyes grasp as she turned to walk off again.

* * *

Friday eventually came around, Paige and Emily had gone the rest of the week without a word. Although they shared a smile on Thursday, when Hanna and Spencer got in trouble for talking during their english lit class, granted Hanna was the one doing most of the talking, Spencer only got caught when she told Hanna to shut up and leave her alone, this then resulted in a friendly round of bickering between the two, before Mr Fitz told them off.

Emily had agreed, although somewhat reluctantly, to attend the hoedown with Spencer and Toby. Aria had also asked her, but Emily kindly turned down the offer, she still didn't really know Jake and she wanted as hassle free night as possible.

Toby drove the two girls to the dance; blasting country classics on the journey, Spencer and Toby sang along to the radio but Emily wasn't really feeling it. Having to be date to two ladies, Toby took the opportunity to hype up his mock southern charm, opening up the truck door for the two ladies and addressed them as Ma'am, nodding his cowboy hat.

The three walked into the decorated school hall together, saying hi here and there to the familiar faces they passed, that was until Emily immediately stopped still, causing Toby to walk into her back a little, a soft chuckle coming from him and Spencer as a result of Emily's actions.

_Wow, _was all Emily could think about when she saw Paige across the room. Paige hadn't seen Emily come in yet, for which Emily was somewhat grateful because she was shamelessly looking the girl up and down. '_Of course Paige would pull out all the stops' _she thought to herself. Emily let out a silent laugh, she remembered her and Paige joking about wearing chaps, but she didn't think the girl would actually go through with it. Eventually Paige turned around to face the crowd, still not noticing Emily, Spencer or Toby among them. But as soon as Emily got a better look at her, her mouth went dry, the tight corset Paige was wearing with just the right amount of abs on show, her cowgirl hat placed perfectly over her pigtail hairstyle, the she noticed the belt buckle and Emily was sure if there was no one around right now she would be all over the girl. When her eyes trailed back up her girlfriend's body she notice Paige's eyes doing the exact same thing. Their dark eyes eventually made contact, causing a reddening blush to form on each of their cheeks, followed by embarrassed giggles. Hearing the sounds of their laughter mixed again caused a breath to hitch in their throats, the room was full of sounds, people talking, music blaring and the sound of cowboy boots dancing but they both could have sworn they were surrounded by the purest silence, as they met each other's eye line again, a lot more serious this time. Subconsciously, Paige had made her way over to the trio.

"Good Evening, Paige" that silence was broken by Toby tipping his hat to the girl, allowing the two girls to realise just how close they were now.

"Hello Toby, Spencer… Em… umm Emily" Paige replied, awkwardly deciding to go against using her girlfriend's nickname, trying to cover it up as best she could.

"Hey, Paige! Over here" A girl called from across the room, "I umm, have to go… later?" Paige stuttered, as she hurriedly moved away.

"Wow way to be smooth Fields, did you forget how to use you words when you were too busy undressing your girlfriend with your eyes?" Spencer laughed.

"Wait… what? I wasn't" Emily returned still half dazed, her eyes flicking between Spencer and Paige who had now joined a different group of people, a mix of swimmers and her field hockey team-mates.

"I hope you're joking? I guess you're just lucky Hanna wasn't here, because she would've run a mile with the moment you and Paige just had" Spencer spoke again, this time Toby joined in the laughter.

"Umm yeah, whatever… let's just go find Aria, where is she by the way?" Emily questioned, her eyes still focused on Paige in the background, an uneasy feeling settling in her stomach as she watched the way her girlfriend interacted with the group.

"She's probably already on the dance floor with Happy feet" Spencer replied dryly.

"Happy feet?" Toby and Emily asked together.

"Jake… Aria said when he's not all ninja in the dojo, he's like a modern day Gene Kelly"

"Umm, I'm actually kind of thirsty I might just head over to the refreshment table, you and Toby should go join Aria and 'Johnny' and bust some moves" Emily said, trying to make a joke to cover her distant mood, not really wanting to be here so much any more.

"You sure… I want a dance later? In case you didn't know Toby just like to stand there and bop on his knees… oh wait, you would know you went to that school dance together last year" Spencer stuck out her tongue teasing, getting a genuine smile from Emily, this time.

"Hey, I've been practising. Later, Em" Toby and Spencer walked off in the direction of the dance floor teasing one and other.

Emily made her way over to the drinks table, the place was really starting to fill up, which added even more discomfort to Emily's already growing sullen mood. She couldn't help but bring her eyes to look at Paige again, she recognised some of the girls Paige was talking with, a lot of them from their swim team, one or two she didn't recognise, but Paige seemed to be enjoying their company. Especially one in particular, a girl slightly smaller than Paige, with long strawberry blonde hair pushed to one side and an athletic build. If it wasn't for the fact Emily had decided she already disliked this girl a lot, and she looked ordinary standing next to Paige; who looked phenomenal tonight, she would have definitely thought she was attractive giving another circumstance. That scared her, what if Paige thought she was attractive, that sick bubbling feeling made itself known in Emily's stomach again. _Jealousy. _As much as it was beginning to pain her, she couldn't help put keep her eyes affixed to the girl she loved, her mind began to over analyse ever move Paige made while her eyes pricked with tears threatening to overspill.

After about ten minutes of subtly watching the two girls interact, the sick feeling in Emily's stomach was getting worse, she continued to watch on, hoping Paige would suddenly get thirsty or just decide to come over and talk to her. Suddenly the strawberry blonde girl went to take a step backwards instead her foot caught on a hay bale causing her to fall backwards. Paige was quick to react placing he hand on the girl's lower back to catch her. Emily's heart sunk when she saw the other girl had composed herself, she placed her hand on Paige's shoulder; the two laughing manically at what had just happened. Emily's eyes remained glued to the positioning of Paige's hand, still placed firmly on the girl's lower back.

"Hey. Hey, Em are you okay?" Aria ran over to her friend when she noticed her rushing to pick up her stuff.

"Umm, yeah. I'm not feeling great, I might call it night" Emily refused to meet her petite friend's eye line.

"Emily, no you're not, what wrong? Did something happen with Paige?" Aria placed her hand on the taller girl's shoulders trying to calm her down.

"No… yeah, but it doesn't matter. It wasn't Paige, it was me, I screwed up. I have to go, Aria. Tell the others I said goodbye." Emily spoke, trying her best to hold back her unshed tears.

"Emily, wait. Did you talk to Paige or something?"

"No. But it's complicated. I really don't want to talk right now, I just want to go home" Emily sniffled.

"Ok, if that's what you want. But Em, you rode here with Toby and Spence. How will you get home?"

"I dunno, I'll walk or run or steal a car or something. I don't want to make a scene; I need to leave before she sees me." Emily spoke a little more urgently this time, her fight against her emotions getting that little more difficult with every passing second.

"Ok no problem. Here take these; I drove over in my Dad's car. Are you safe to drive?" Aria asked, handed Emily her keys.

"Yeah. Thanks Aria"

"You're welcome. Text me when you're home?" Aria questioned to which Emily nodded giving her friend a sad smile.

Emily quickly gathered her things and started making her way through the crowd; she kept her head down trying to hide her emotional state from the people around her. That was until she walked head first into someone.

"Sorry" she muttered.

"Emily?" Emily looked up, of course out of the 200+ people here she would manage to walk into Paige.

"Emily, what's wrong?" Paige asked immediately, a look of worry crossing her face when she saw that Emily was upset.

"Nothing Paige, I was just leaving" The tan skinned girl spoke, probably a little too forceful.

"Leaving, what? Why? What's wrong Emily, talk to me" Paige spoke grabbing a gentle hold of Emily's wrist pulling her back towards her.

"I can't Paige, I'm sorry… I just want to leave"

"Em?" Emily's heart broke on hearing Paige use her nickname; she missed hearing it fall from her girlfriend's lips.

"Paige?" Emily spoke sadly, watching the look of confusion and worry change to sadness on the paler girl's features.

"If the reason you're leaving is because of me, if you still need space, I can leave. You should stay here, and be with your friends." Paige said. Emily's breath hitched in her throat as she took in the image of Paige again, she returned the grasp Paige had on her arm and dragged her over to the far side of the barn, where she found a darkened alcove away and out of sight of the majority of people. The confused look reappearing on Paige's face, as her wrist stung from Emily's tighten grip.

"Emily, what is going on?" Paige spoke urgently, but she was quickly cut off by Emily pushing her up against the wall behind her, their lips met crashing awkwardly together as Emily caught Paige off guard. Quickly their lips danced together in a rehearsed harmony. Their kiss was breathless, messy but full of want and passion. Emily slid her warm tongue against Paige's soft, slightly swollen lips, looking for more. She needed more. Paige immediately allowed access, as their tongues met in a heated kiss. Their kiss speaking for everything ever unsaid between the two. Paige's own mind was currently racing with hundred thoughts, but these thoughts were washed out by the sound of her racing heartbeat, she was pretty sure she could also feel Emily's. Paige's hands moved sensually along her girlfriends back before finding their place on Emily's neck, her fingers slightly tangled in her long dark wave of silk. Emily's soft hands roamed Paige's hips and waist before sliding beneath the paler girls vest to meet Paige's exposed abs, her fingertips burned at every touch.

Their kiss continued like this until the two broke a part to catch their breaths.

"Emily…" Paige tried to speak, but her lips were quickly recaptured by Emily, her bottom lip trapped between Emily's teeth as she gently pulled on it, a soft moan emanating from each of the girls.

Paige as much as she loved the feeling of her girlfriends lips on her own, she decided she wanted some answers now, as she gently pushed Emily off her.

"Em, talk to me" A look of sadness registering on Emily's face, as her eyes began to water.

"I'm sorry, Paige… I'm so so sorry" Emily allowed her tears to overflow.

"You were right; everything you wrote in that letter was right, Paige. I let everything build up on me, and I took it out on you, without letting you fully understand what was even going on. I pushed you away when my world was falling to pieces when all you wanted to do was help. I really wanted for us to go to Stanford together, to swim together, to just be together, so when that wasn't working in my favour I started to get angry. I was so angry. I blamed myself for these things not working out for me but I know now, I'm not the reason. Yeah we both had to face reality, and maybe we're not going to be together next year, but that doesn't mean we still shouldn't try, I could move to another college in California, or get a job or we could go travelling for the year, see and experience the world together. To be honest Paige, I was angry at you for lying to the coach for me, I don't need you to protect me like that any more, too many people stood on eggshells around me after Maya died, except for you, you didn't sit telling me everything was going to be okay, you let me be upset or angry or happy, when I felt any of those emotions. But when you went and lied on my behalf that was like a knife to my back…"

"Em, I'm sorry about that…" Paige tried to speak, but was interrupted by Emily who still wanted to speak, even though her tears and shaky voice were making it hard for the girl. "Can I please just finish?" Paige nodded in response, the two now sitting on a hay bale, no longer making any real contact, but their shoulders rubbed off each other here and there. The touch was a comfort to both of them.

"I was annoyed that things seemed to be working out so easily for you, when I was stuck getting nowhere, I mean I don't even have a house at the minute… and truthfully that was my first thought, I felt sorry for myself, but it's only now I realise it was at your expense. Paige things only seem like they worked out easily for you. I know just how much work, time and effort you put into training for swimming, I know how hard you study just to keep up you grades, even if that means staying up all night all doing calculus problems because you don't fully understand it and probably never will. I know how much that scholarship means to you. I think I just got scared. I got scared because I know, if it came down to it you would drop the scholarship and _your _Stanford dream if it meant we could be together, and that would've pushed us apart in a completely different way. We would've grown to despise one and other. We would have pushed each other a part. I've pushed you away before Paige, more than once, but I'm lucky you decided to hold on and really fight for me. So now it's my turn to come back to you, Paige, to fight for you, to fight for us. I can deal with the thought of us possibly growing apart next year if that's what happens, we'll be on different sides of the continent, doing new things, meeting new people and there's a good chance that we could grow apart, but at least we won't hate each other that way. I couldn't live a life knowing I hated you Paige, and I don't think you could either. If things were to continue like they always do when it comes to us, maybe we'd randomly run into each other in a small café in a darkened corner of New York, or bump into one another at a busy farmer's market in LA, or maybe we'd meet again here in Rosewood, where this crazy journey started out. But that's the thing Paige, we can't predict the future, but at least now I have hope, Paige. You give me hope". Emily finished her voice becoming raspy as soft broken sobs racked her body; Paige was almost the mirror image of her as tears flowed over her creamy pale cheeks.

Paige leaned over and grabbed her girlfriend's legs, pulling them over her lap as she pulled Emily closer to her. Paige placed her hand on each side of Emily's face, rubbing away the trails of wetness while looking deep into her love's dark brown eyes.

"You give me hope too, Emily." Paige sealed her words with a tender kiss. Emily's arms immediately locking around Paige's neck, as if she never wanted to let go.

"I love you so much, Paige. I think I always will" The olive skin girl whispered, placing a light kiss to her girlfriend's neck.

"I love you too, Em. I don't think I'll every stop" Paige tightened her hold around her girlfriend, as the two slipped into a comfortable silence, just enjoying being together again. The silence was only broken by the sound of country music playing in the background.

A good ten minutes had passed, neither girl had spoken a word, but both had now stopped crying and were playing quietly with one another's hands.

Paige lifted Emily legs off her and went to stand up, a look of confusion flashing across Emily's face. Paige took off her hat and offered her hand to Emily "Care to dance m'lady?" a smile immediately appearing on Emily's lips.

"You can dance? I was sceptical when Hanna said you could but I guess she was telling the truth"  
"Nope, not at all, but I know you can and I can try" Paige laughed.

Emily took Paige's hand as the two swayed in harmony to a slow Lady Antebellum song playing in the distance, from where they were standing they could just about see the dance floor, and nearby there were a few other couples sitting around, looks like they started a trend with this corner being the place to go for privacy. Paige was so thankful for the slow song playing; the only dance moves involved was swaying slightly and allowing Emily to twirl here and there.

All too quickly the slow song finished and an upbeat song began.

"Come on cowboy, let's go find the others" Emily suggested.

"Umm actually you're going to have to show me how to two-step before you expect me to get out there and dance the night away. Unless you're happy to dance around me like Spence and Toby?" Paige blushed slightly, embarrassed by asking Emily how to dance, causing Emily to giggle a little.

Emily began showing her simple moves to do, but couldn't contain herself as she watched Paige try to replicate her moves.

"Look. It's goes 1, 2, 3 kick… 1, 2, 3 kick… twist, tap, twist, tap…. 1,2,3,4." Emily did the dance move again including words this time, hoping it would help her girl.

Paige did a little better this time, she didn't nearly fall flat on her face.

"Okay now look, take my hand and we do it together…" Emily took Paige's hand and they attempted to dance to the music, it wasn't long before Paige got confused and her legs tangled with Emily's causing her to fall backwards into a loose a pile of hay hitting her head in the process, while pulling Emily down on top of her.

"Oww" was all Paige managed to say, as Emily was in hysterics of laughter.

"Hey, that's not very nice…" Paige said, putting on her best upset face.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. I knew you were bad, I just didn't think you'd be this bad…" Emily said teasing.

"I'm not that bad… plus I hit my head" Paige pouted.

"Oh I'm sorry, does this make it feel any better" Emily hurriedly kissed the girl lying below her, Paige pulled away for a moment to nod her head "mmmhmm" before return to kissing Emily. Paige quickly deepened the kiss, as their tongues met in a heated mess, Emily letting out a moan as her hands snuck beneath Paige's vest again; she really couldn't keep her hand away from Paige's expose abs.

"Ahem…" the two immediately turned around to meet a laughing trio, fronted by Hanna.

"Wow, way to be cliché Em… rolling around in the hay, eh?" Hanna laughed.

"What, no… we were just dancing" Emily tried to speak, her voice coming across awkwardly.

"Must be some new kind of dance?" Spencer interrupted.

"If you just let me finish… we were dancing and Paige tripped over and fell..."  
"yeah, sure" Aria deciding to interrupt this time.

"… And she hit her head so I was just making sure she…" Emily's blush was growing profusely as Paige hid red-faced behind her.

"Making sure she what? Didn't pass out and need mouth to mouth?" Hanna questioned, "Because it looked like you were doing a pretty good job of that" She smirked.

"No…" Emily gave up trying to convince her friends otherwise, falling back in on Paige as the two laughed out of embarrassment.

"Okay so does that mean we can take Paige falling over as code for you two practically doing one and other?"

"Hanna!" all four of the girls shouted at the blonde.

"Okay, fine I'l put it more politely… it's code for a seriously hot making out session, possibly leading to more if they weren't interrupted?"

All four girls just laughed and shook their heads at Hanna.

"Come on let's all go dance" Aria suggested, as the five made their way to the dance floor.

Just as they reached the dance floor, an announcement was made over the speakers.

"Just before our next song, we'll be handing out raffle tickets, please sponsor the cause and you'll be in with a chance to win a two night stay in the Marriot Hotel, in Downtown Philly, with full use of the all the hotel facilities. Thanks to the Marriot, for sponsoring tonight's prize. Now here's one for all the couples out there" The MC announced as the song 'You are the love of my life' started to play, Paige and Emily laughing together at his put on cheesy radio voice.

Thankfully for Paige it was another slow song so she could actually manage to dance to this one, the two quickly filled up a raffle ticket, before throwing it into one of the many cowboy hats going around collecting all the tickets.

The two almost immediately fell into each other's hold as they swayed to the music.

"Paige?" Emily asked. Paige nodded for her to continue. "Did you get Hanna to help you pick out this outfit?"

"No, why… do you not like it?" Paige replied, feeling semi self-conscious.

"I don't like it, no… I love it. I think from now on you should stick to dressing yourself, if this is what you come up with. You look unbelievably gorgeous" Emily explained, placing a kiss below Paige's ear.

Paige took the opportunity to place a similar kiss just below Emily's ear, before whispering, "Oh yeah? You don't look so bad yourself, Fields."

"No but seriously Paige you really do look beautiful tonight, but you must know having your abs exposed like that is serious torture…"

"So says long legged Fields… you know how much your legs kill me, Em" Paige sighed, before kissing along Emily's jawline again, a silent gasp escaping her girlfriend's lips.

"And we didn't even talk about the belt buckle yet, between that and this corset, I'm pretty sure I would have tackled you when I saw you earlier. I'm also kind of glad the girls interrupted us out back earlier, because I was two seconds away from ripping them both off you. I don't think we want indecent expose in a public place on our records…" Emily laughed softly, her hand trailing under Paige's vest like it had many times throughout night before kissing a semi stunned Paige, who was currently imagining the scenario play out in her mind.

"So my Aunt's lake house is still free… if you wanted to…" Paige was cut off when Emily hands, one wrapped around her back, the other pulling her closer to her by her belt buckle pulled her into an earth-shattering kiss. A broken moan sounded softly between the two. Suddenly, while she was still dazed by kiss, she noticed she was being dragged out of the dance hall by Emily. "Yep, say no more, it's definitely time for us to leave, cowboy" .

Paige was outside before she had even blinked twice; Emily was pushing her in the direction of her car. Paige was about to speak, but Emily lips were on her once again shutting her up, "Just shut up, and drive us there… or else I pretty sure we won't make it, because I won't be able to keep my hands, lips or actions PG for much longer, Paige." Paige's eyes widened, gulping back a breath she didn't realise she was holding as it now felt like her whole body was set alight by Emily's words and actions.

* * *

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen… we have the winners of the raffle to announce" The same MC spoke over the now excited crowd.

"And the winners are… Paige McCullers and Emily Fields" The whole room started clapping. Spencer, Hanna and Aria looked around the room to congratulate their friends but they were nowhere to be found.

"Paige McCullers and Emily Fields?" the MC announced again.

"Looks like Paige much have fallen down and hit her head again." Hanna said to her two friends before the three broke out into knowing smiles.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed my version of episode 3x09 through 3x11. If you can please review, all reviews good and bad are welcomed. Feel free to leave me any suggestions you may have for other one-shots, I'm always looking for inspiration for when the writing bug bites. Thanks again -KTF**


End file.
